Octad Bayani: Eight Toon Heroes
by Harvtarv
Summary: The cogs have done it, their grand action of the decade. Operation C.O.G.S turns ToonTown into CogCity, and the only light of hope lies in eight toons who are ancestors of the first heroes. Can they take back their town from the legendary Chairman?
1. Prologues

**It's happening.**

**The cogs have developed Operation C.O.G.S.**

**The servers have crashed, placing 10 cogs on earth.**

**The town is in peril, and only 8 toons can save it.**

**These eight will be the only ones to be granted divine powers to rescue the home they love.**

**The legend will be known as...**

**Octad Bayanii, Eight Heroes.**

**Prologue Of The Cogs**

_Disney Online Group Physical Servers, CA_

_11:29 PM PST_

The night was dark and rainy. Outside, a fog spawned in the outmisphere. No soul knew that in the next 60 seconds, a very fictious yet true-as-the-ocean event would happen that would truly make a link between a Disney creation and the Earth.

Electricity was running speedily through the routers that powered our favorite online products. Suddenly, an unknown object in the shape of a man began to generate by the servers, and eventually he walked for the first time on our lands. Very few would recognize him as... a Robber Baron.

9 more cogs were materializing in the large building. They were there for a reason: to claim the world!

_Cog Nation War Room_

_12:00 AM TTST_

"Operation C.O.G.S is ready to deploy, sir."

The Chairman, a legend to the toons but a boss to all cogs, has conducted a plan to turn ToonTown into his very own CogCity. "Very nice," he replied to his accountant. He turned to his intercom. "The Cog Council has very moving news. When the sun shines completely on our target, we will launch our weapon. If this works as planned, ToonTown will be ours!"

**Prologue of Mr. Bunnypants: Bad Dream**

_Undefined Location_

_2:00 AM TTST_

Running. The only thing I knew that moment was running somewhere. I don't know where, but I was fleeing from something. I turned back and saw it. It was horrifying. I kept running anyways. I knew where I was going now, to my blank destiny. My shoelaces undo, however, and I trip onto the cold pavement. The shadowy figure was reaching closer, and I sat helplessly on the ground. I tried to call for help, but my voice wouldn't work. The figure grew closer. Closer, closer, closer...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_2:05 AM_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You be quiet down there! I never ordered a wake-up call, and I won't tomorrow!"

I sat up shocked in my bed. As I came to my senses, I realized that it was only a nightmare. However, I had a sure feeling that it was trying to tell me something...

_8:00 AM_

It was Sunday, so I had trash to take out. I collected all the junk in my house to throw away. Dropped ice cream cone? Junk. Candles? Not today. As I placed everything from the trash can into a bag, I still felt a hunch that something was going to happen. I opened the nearby dumpster, and when I did, I felt a cool shiver, as if a spirit was there. I spilled all of the junk into the dump, but just as I was holding the lid to close it, I noticed something shiny. Picking it up, I noticed it was a crystal ball. I didn't know who would throw it out, but I might as well keep it.

**Prologue of Harvey: The Prophecy**

_5:30 AM TTST_

Cave exploring was one of my favorite hobbies in the world, and today, I was exploring Cave Jupiturn. I held up my source of light, a lantern ran by stolen Sellbot oil, and saw the next 3 feet beyond me. In front of me, I could see what looked like a snake. I knew what this was. It was just a robotic snake, made by the Cogs but not harmful. "Well, you think you can fool me?" Its voice began speaking, "I am a trivia bot. I would like to know, how long have you been exploring?" I knew this was a scam, so I decided to do it the silly way. "Oh, you know, a long time. Even ever since I was a little..." I quickly grabbed out my seltzer bottle. "SQUIRT!" The snake was soaked with the fizzy water. "MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION. SHUTTING DOWN." It gave me quite something to laff about, I'll say that.

I walked yards and yards until I reached the scratched wall at the end. "This is it," I said calmly. I looked up, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw engraved hieroglyphs of many words and pictures. I located a rocket flying sky high. When I saw the picture next to it, I found a smiley face with an arrow pointing from it to a sad face. "Oh dear, that probably hurt." But I saw the date at the bottom: February 18 2012. I gasped. It would happen tomorrow! When I shifted my vision to the right, I saw what appeared to be a plethora of Venn diagrams. I noticed that all of the left circles had Toon laff meters on them, and on the right circles a medallion. I saw one with a dog on the left, and a graduation hat on the medallion on the right. How odd. And in the middle was what seemed to be a potion, and below it, I believe an explosion. _What a coincidence, _I thought. _I was making a formula that made cogs laugh easily. If cogs laugh, they explode. Could this refer to me?_ I shook my head. I would never have such an insane theory! And yet, I felt inside a glow of truth, that this was a true prophecy, one which told that I and many others was to do something tomorrow. So

**Prologue at the Schoolhouse: Stranger Danger**

_10:00 AM TTST_

_POV: Little Clover Nickelgadget_

"Can you believe that cogs are too shy to wear backpacks?"

My friends and I just came from a Defense class, where we learned how cogs tick. After gym, we go to a chemistry class. We were doing pie throwing, where Franz Neckvein and Coach Zucchini taught us the advanced. "OK, Toons," Zucchini said loudly, "I want you to practice throwing ideal gags on ideal cogs. At the flunky dummies, you throw cupcakes. On the ambulance chasers, whole fruit pies. Are you ready?" I was about to yell, "Yes, sir!" when I heard a blowing whistle. I prepared my gloved hand to do this. At the sight of a lean brown suit, I picked up the small frosted muffin and threw it with aim and glory. When I saw a lawbot that reminded me of a story I read, I picked up my pie and hurled it at him. After a while, I was getting exhausted. On the conveyor belt with the dummies moving right, I noticed a different cog. He didn't look familiar to me at all, and I couldn't find a cog type badge on it. How odd... Suddenly, it was facing me, and, after a split second, I saw a flash, and I felt... different. Like a whole new person. Then it hit me, something I don't know of, and I fell into unconciousness.

* * *

><p><em>10:40 AM TTST<em>

"Huh? What happened?"

"You got knocked out for an unknown reason in the gym," Nurse Diana said. "At least you didn't hurt your funny bone, Clover. That would be cog-serious."

I still remembered the flash. The feeling. "Nurse, I have to tell you something..."

"Now go back to class, or you'll miss chemistry".

* * *

><p><em>10:45 AM<em>

_POV: Iredessa_

I saw as the kid Clover came into the room. I didn't exactly want to ask her what happened, but she told me anyways. "It was very odd," she said. "It was lights, feeling, then I just fainted." When I heard that the nurse probably didn't do much, I was outraged. "You mean she DIDN'T treat you seriously after an unknown light hit you in the face by an unknown cog? That is plain ridiculous!" Suddenly, our teacher, Harvey, who also happened to be a cave traveler, came into the room, and I feared he heard my rant. Fortunately, he didn't. "Now, class," he said, "I would like to show you something that I have been brewing up for months." He pulled out a beaker from his desk. "This is a laugh formula. One that touches it immediately laughs. This includes cogs, and that means..." My sister, I.M. Sleepy, raised her hand. "One-Hit Knockout!" Another toon, a black cat whose nametag said 'Purrfectly Pleasant', wrote onto a piece of paper and held it up high. It said, "We can stop this decade-long war by using this chemical to turn cogs into humorous businessrobots, I guess?" I honestly thought that would never happen. but I didn't say it.

* * *

><p><em>12:15 PM<em>

_POV: I.M. Sleepy_

We rushed out to the playground for recess, many going to different parts of it. I went to the kickball field. Practically everybody else I knew too. Heck, even my teachers were playing. Raspbunny was up first. The pitch went straight and rather bouncy, and he kicked it hard. I was running for the red ball, with hopes that it would end up in my arms. I raced quickly, and prepared for catching on the chalk-drawn hopscotch. Walking backwards, I watched the ball getting closer to me. However, out of nowhere, I trip on something, and the ball ended up on my lap. "OUT! O-U... Hey, look, soccer!" I watched the ball go back and forth, back and forth...

2 minutes after that, I went on the swing alongside Iredessa and Mr. Bunnypants. "Good game," Mr. Bunnypants said, "but try to avoid getting distra... Hey, are you even listening?" I couldn't, because I saw a strange, dark figure at my right. What seemed to be on his head were two glowing red lights. They were getting brighter and brighter, and when it was blinding, it said, "Laser Vision Activated." I gasped. This was a robot that was practically trying to kill us! "Hey, watch out!" Within a second, Mr. Bunnypants backflipped, hands on the chains, and pushed me up and out of the way. I could see that the laser had only missed me, and I felt extremely cautious. Another laser shot out from its eyes. "Jump and run!" Mr. Bunnypants shouted. I did jump, and I dashed away from the cog and towards the school's back door. I knocked on it hard, over and over again, and was screaming for help. "Hello? Anybody in there? Professor Pete? Nurse Diana? Flippy? IS ANYBODY IN THERE, I AM BEING ATTACKED BY SOME ROBOT I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" The door opened on me, and there stood Professor Pete and Harvey. The robot was also slamming on the door after me. When I saw his eyes twinkle, I knew what that meant. "HE'S GONNA BLOW! DUCK AND COVER!" I dived towards a classroom, and sure enough the blast evaporated the door. "Get out of my schoolhouse!" Pete yelled. He pulled out a button and pressed it. I looked up and saw a safe dropping in on him, and heck broke lose. "Now don't you raid my school again!"

Iredessa walked in. "Hey, I found this on the floor..." She held up a bottle with a rolled note in it. "Read it," I said. I plied out the cork and unrolled the paper.

_To the descendants of the original 7 heroes,_

_This message is regarding a weapon made by the cogs that may lead to ToonTown's last laff. Please come to Toon Hall to discuss this._

_From Mayor Flippy_

"Hmm, why would this cog be holding this note? And who are the 7 heroes?" I asked. "I can answer that," both teachers replied. "I think the professor knows more," Professor Pete said. "Very long ago, the seven first toons founded a society of sillyness. You know about how Gyro made the cogs and how Scrooge set them off accidentally? Well, the first cogs attacked more violently than you think. The seven first toons had special abillities, and with their powers fought the cogs back to their own headquarters. However, they remembered that they were toons and shouldn't retaliate as badly as the cogs did, so they came up with another method of fighting cogs: Gags. When they resorted to gags and not fighting to solve their problems, ToonTown was happier than ever. The 7 toons put their advanced abillities into a crystal ball which only opens to all of its descendants. They engraved the likely descriptions of each hero's descendants in a Venn diagram format in the Cave of Jupiturn." Harvey gasped. "Cave Jupiturn... I visited that cave this morning!" Mr. Bunnypants also had something to say. "A crystal ball? I saw one in the dumpster!" Iredessa and I blurted, "And the robot outside used laser vision, which is dangerous. Maybe they're going back to overly-evil methods." "That may be true, and the seven descendants are the only ones that can save us," Harvey said, "Or the eight descendants." Pete raised an eyebrow. "Eight? Why would you say that?" "I saw eight Venn diagrams, and the one that I never knew about was the mouse one. On the right, the medal showed a man pointing towards the side, as if he was to lead people into battle. In the middle, I saw what looked like a person humbly standing." I felt that that was preposterous. "Oh, so now it's a partial mutiny?" Pete replied, "Don't jump to conclusions, it could be someone very very different."

mething big.


	2. Chapter 1: Everyone's invited

_**Chapter 1: Everyone's Invited**_

_4:30 PM_

_POV: Paper_

_"Help! I'm stuck in my own closet and a Big Cheese raided my estate, turning the houses into houses of pain! SOS! SOS!_

_Public Note by Purrfectly Pleasant_

"Hah! What kind of house of pain? Bossbots are retired business robots, and the only house of pain I know about is the place where you pay the bill!" I said, laughing. Still, this cat was in trouble, and I had to help her. I arrived quickly at the estate with the house that said _Purrfectly Pleasant _and entered. There was no sign of grey, brown fabric, Bossbot or cheese. I went to the closet. "OK, Purrfect, it's safe now." I opened it, and saw a terrifying Money Bags starting at me, its evil frown going from ear to ear. "AAAAHHH!"

"Ha! I gotcha!" The appearing-to-be-a-menace took off his/her head and revealed the head of a black cat. She wrote in a note book before saying anymore. "You fell for it! Thank you for falling for my very first ToonTown Community Bulletin Board prank!" she said. "I can't beli..." Abruptly, there was a knock on the door. "Letter for Ms. Pleasant and Paper." Purrfect opened the door. There stood Postmaster Pete, envelope in glove. "Here you go." He handed us the letter, which we opened.

_Dear Purrfectly Pleasant and Paper;_

_I have selected you for a very critical task, reasons I will state later. Please come to Toon Hall immediately. This involves the final fate of ToonTown. Thank you kindly._

_From Flippy_

"You know what, truce because we're both involved with the mayor. Shake on it." "Truce."

_Flippy's Office_

_POV: Mr. Bunnypants_

We were waiting for Flippy to speak, all seven of us. "Hello, Toons," Flippy began, "as you may know, you are all descendants of the first 7 toons and the 7 toons, or as I heard they were known as, the Heptad Bayanii. They fought more violently than using gags before, because the cogs were just as cruel." To show this, Flippy threw a pack of TNT at a Glass of Water Card Portrait, which featured both a mouse and a Pencil Pusher. "For a decade, we fought using pies and ties, but the cogs are prepared to change that... with a grey rocket! One that doesn't explode the entire town, but the entire town's reason. That's right, its advanced technology will explode to place parasites on all fun and color." Harvey raised his hand. "I have a few questions. First, why did I find eight Venn diagrams at the end of Cave Jupiturn?" "Umm..." "Second, how do you know all of this?" "Err... I use binoculars and saw Cog Nation and the blueprints." "And third, are we really descendants of the Heptad Bayanii, or should it be..." He thought for a moment. "Octad Bayanii! Because Heptad is 7, Octad is 8! There are eight original heroes!" This was getting interesting. The black cat (whose nametag said Purrfectly Pleasant) was writing notes into a journal. I couldn't believe I had forgotten mine. The red pig (Little Clover Nickelgadget) had a look that said, "What does this add up to? I'm afraid of what it may be." The other bunny (I.M. Sleepy) was staring at the exploded painting. I was thinking about the crystal ball back home. Maybe it would help us. "Flippy, may I dismiss this meeting to show everybody a legendary artifact that may be of the subject?" Flippy nodded. "Yes, discussion dismissed, and will be continued in Mr. Bunnypants's house. I would really like to see this artifact."

As we exited Toon Hall, I could notice a large grey dot among the green hills. I knew this was something.

_5:00 PM_

_Mr. Bunnypants's house_

"So, this is it." I introduced the dark ball that gleamed in everybody's eyes. "I think this thingymajigy is still active, that it still has our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents' special powers which we were destined to use this day." I thought of a fancy rhyme to summon such strength.

_We are the descendants_

_and we have just yet few hours,_

_show us what our ancestors are_

_and give us their powers!_

Our gloves glowed for a second, but when it faded, we didn't feel anything. "I know that I'm the descendant of the Hero of Intellegence, but I don't know any algorithims right now," Harvey said. "What gives?" the blue cat (Paper) said. "The thing's busted, and I know it because I didn't turn into SuperMeow." Flippy said in an alarming tone, "We don't have time for this, the cogs are about to launch an ultimate weapon, and somebody has to stop it! In case this goes wrong, I'm getting all citizens to migrate to the Last Happy Place." I.M. Sleepy looked out the window, and her jaw dropped because of an unbelievable sight. "TORNADO! THERE'S A HUGE TORNADO OUTSIDE! We all took a look out side, and she was right. "Well, not exactly a tornado," Harvey said, "but a crash portal! That means that the servers have semi-crashed! That means that the cogs have done it, they've gone loopy lane!" "And if this crystal ball didn't work," I said, "That means there really IS an eight hero, in not Heptad Bayanii, but Octad Bayanii." "Octad Bayanii was our ancestors, right?" Clover said. "That means that we ourselves are Octad Bayanii, well, not until we find this eighth hero. And we have to find him before that rocket launches."


End file.
